


come out and play

by 2am_reflections



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, I stand corrected, fluff?, lisaissababy, protecclisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_reflections/pseuds/2am_reflections
Summary: when you wish upon a starmakes no difference who you areanything your heart desireswill come to you.





	come out and play

 

==========

 _ **Wake up and smell the coffee**_  
_**Is your cup half full or empty?**_

==========

In the days nearing the end of December, of nearing the end of 2018, we could see two figures huddled together near the fireplace of their dorm with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. Words were not exchanged as they both stared outside the window looking at the first snow fall. Tranquillity painted the scene in pretence calmness, one heart was getting distant and the other was not even aware of the occurrence. Growing lonelier and cold as the moment passed, for she was unable to fully open her heart to the world, to the person right beside her.

_'What is it that make you believe its me?'_

That kind of thought came more often than she liked to admit. But the faux mask of happiness she long had on never really gave a choice for her to speak the truth, the bitter words of those insecurities and hatred. Positivity was key to everything, her tired mind didn't have any energy left to believe otherwise. The burden of being happy, of being true was sometimes to much to bear for her worn down body. The eyebags, hollowed cheeks and slumped shoulder said so. It had gotten so hard to the point where even letting out a small sigh needed more effort than lying.

She was not and will never be a perfect being, that much could be said about her, about Lisa, the idol so many people looked up to. The ever so kind BLACKPINK member who was born in a small country called Thailand. What could she do? She never knew, never guessed, until it all played out for her. Passing through the audition, being a trainee, and now a member of a successful k-pop girl group.

_'What can a poor ol' Lisa can do?'_

A pity party, something she disliked greatly yet couldn't help but experienced it more times than not. She got everything didn't she? A wonderful family, 3 best friends/ sisters, and a beautiful and understanding girlfriend whom she daresay was a wondrous gift for her feeble self. She struggled to understand and Jennie would always be there to explain everything to her, slowly not even missing a single word. Jennie was always so perfect that at times Lisa felt like she couldn't catch up. Because she was always standing on the edge, always trying so fucking hard to at least get a grip on her barely put together persona. Lisa didn't have anything left to give, for she was afraid that maybe even her best was just not enough, not that she even showed all those thorns to anyone. They never really knew her, because she never tried to spread her wings, her beautiful wings that laid frail from years of being unused.

As if noticing the dark turn her mind was going, a soft squeeze greeted her rough ones. The dainty hands seemingly pure from all that was bad and evil of this world. Delicately soothing the numerous worries plaguing her mind.

She turned her head to face the cat like eyes staring back at her. She smiled, a genuine one, not big enough to show her teeth but gentle in her own fashion, grateful. And somehow,

_it felt like enough._

==========

A kind of quietness surrounded them, Jennie missed it so much. With all the things happening, their Asia tour and hectic schedules, it was bordering on being straight up chaotic. This lulling silence was a welcomed change. A warm cup of hot chocolate in hand and the warmth of their body curled up to each other combined with the comfortable weight of Lisa's head resting on her chest as she ran her fingers through her ash brown hair. She decided, there was nowhere else she would rather be.

Jennie never questioned Lisa's feelings for her. It was obvious from the "sneaky" glances Lisa threw her when she wasn't looking. She noticed of course but she pretended not to so as to not wound Lisa's pride of being a ninja.

_'Ninja my ass...'_

She was well aware of the fact that Lisa wasn't what she wanted others to believe she was. The nearly invisible lines of worries that marred her face, the slightly crooked smile she had when she was tired, and her weary eyes. She saw it all, every each one of it. On days when it was especially bad for the younger girl, Jennie tried not to stray too far. Tender touch of her lips as she kissed each one of her knuckles, trying her best to convey her support.

_'I'm here...I'm here...'_

She tried her best to understand even when it felt almost impossible to understand something you had zero knowledge of.

_'I got you...It's okay...'_

She had only heard Lisa cried a total of 5 times in the span of years they'd been living together. She had never seen her cry ever, because the younger girl tended to lock herself alone inside her room whenever she felt unhappy. She was always the first one to knock on her door, asking her if she needed anything or if she had eaten lunch yet. She never asked if she was okay or not because lets face it, she was not okay and that's fine. Lisa needed her space and if that was what she needed, then Jennie would give it to her gladly so that Lisa could be okay again.

The tranquil feeling that enveloped the both of them had grown cold just like the untouched cup of chocolate currently held in Lisa's hand. Her girlfriend was lost in thought, and it seemed like these thoughts she was having right now, weren't the ones she hoped Lisa had on peaceful day like this. She squeezed Lisa's right hand softly, praying it would be enough to bring her out of her stupor. Miraculously, her prayer was answered as Lisa responded by gently returning her squeeze.

Jennie might forgot to mention this, but the serene smile that Lisa directed at her after that, had successfully stole her breath away. She swore the gummy smile she had on for the rest of that day had never felt better than this.

_'Don't be afraid...I love you...I'm here.'_

==========

Their hushed whispers when the rest of the members were sleeping, dead tired from a long day of practice, continued to be the one thing both of them looked forward to everyday. Even when her eyelids felt heavy with sleep and their conversation sounded a little blurry, falling in and out of sleep trying their best to stay awake to continue their long awaited moments of being on the same bed, cuddling under the warm blanket with Jennie's arms wrapped around her body. Nonsense conspiracies and weird ideas popping every once in a while. She cherished them all as much as Jennie did.

_"I think if your hands are rough enough you won't even need to buy a scrubber anymore."_

_"If our ancestors were Adam and Eve. Jennie are we committing incest?"_

_"Avocados shouldn't be hated on Chaeng."_

_"Kai is so ugly Jennie. Kuma is definitely winning. I'm sorry."_

_"Jennie you are a beautiful banana"_

_"Jen these pillows are so soft."_

_"Those are my boobs Lisa"_

==========

 _ **When we talk, you say it softly**_  
_**But I love it when you're awfully quiet**_

==========

Often times these softly said words stopped in the middle, and a soft snore followed afterwards. Usually Lisa would be the one to lose the battle with sleep, possibly because she had burnt herself out by being hyper active throughout the day, bickering with Chaeyoung, fighting with dalgom and just being weird with the unnie of the group, Jisoo. The feeling that blanketed them, Jennie had to admit, she loved it a lot. It might sound weird to say but in this kind of peace that she felt in the moment, she was able to think about how lucky they were to have each other. In any ups and downs and awkward situations, because she for once, were not afraid to fall, not even once  ever since Lisa came into her life. Jennie knew, that moment never stayed they never did and they did not care, no matter how hard you try to hold on to them. Maybe that was why camera was invented, and maybe that was the reason why Lisa was so attached to camera. She was desperate. To hold on to anything, to keep the happiness that way, so when the dark days come she would have these tiny memories that she managed to capture inside her camera, to somehow make her realise these tiny things that were worth living for.

Jennie turned on her side to face Lisa's sleeping face. Her baby feature clean of worries, and the serene smile she had, made all the hardships worth it. Thus, in the long silence on this cold night, a tiny voice whispered, to whom who was dreaming in Neverland.

"I love you."

==========

 _ **You see a piece of paper**_  
_**Could be a little greater**_  
_**Show me what you could make her**_  
_**You'll never know until you try it**_

==========

"Jennie, I don't think I can do this. Please, I'm sorry I just wanna go back to the dorm." Lisa said in panic as she looked at all the people lined up at their concert. Heart beating faster per minute with all the anxiety and stress in preparation for this day. Her hands were getting clammy and she was starting to struggle to breathe.

_'No please, not now.'_

"Lisa baby, look at me please. Focus on my breathing. You're okay, you're okay..." Jennie had an inkling feeling that something like this might happened, the blonde barely got enough sleep the night before, further triggering her level of anxiety. Though, this had occurred more than once during the entire length of their stay together, Lisa always made sure to keep the other members in the dark about her anxiety. Jennie wouldn't have known about this either, if she had not accidentally caught her in one of her anxiety attacks. Hence, explaining why she knew what to do on situations like this.

Lisa had asked Jennie to follow her in a hurry, pace brisk as she tried to delay the impending doom waiting for her. Somewhere secluded, anywhere, anywhere without her members.

_'Jennie, Jennie, Jennie'_

She chanted the name loud in her head, hoping it could somewhat calm her down. Jennie had always been her anchor on these kind of situations. She tried her best to focus on her breathing, putting her right hand on Jennie's chest to make her focus better. The slow and steady rise and fall of her girlfriend's chest coupled with the soft comforting tune she hummed near her ear, continue to make more and more relax. It definitely took Jennie around 15 minutes to calm her down. Still it was better than last time. The last time it happened, let's just say it wasn't something she could talk about willingly.

"Baby, listen to me for a second. You've come way too far to just give up now. All these people you saw out there, they're waiting for you. Because they know you are capable of doing your best, don't try to fight me on this. You're going to rock this thing and I know it. So let's show America what they're missing,yea?"

"Pinky promise Nini?" Lisa said timidly, cheeks blushing from the compliment. She jutted her pinky fingers and looked at Jennie in expectation mixed with childlike wonder.

"Of course, you dork. Pinky promise." Jennie replied with her gummy smile as she interlocked their pinkies together and kissed their intertwined hands lightly. Seeing the smile etching on Lisa's face after her short but sweet gesture, Jennie couldn't help but shouted from the top of her lungs, eliciting laughter from the love of her life.

"COACHELLA YOU AIN'T READY FOR JENLISA!"

==========

_**And you don't have to keep it quiet.** _

==========

"Guys do you hear that?" Rose asked in disbelief to the rest of the members, eyes wide with her jaw hanging open. A look of incredulity grace her face as she struggled with the fact that all of these people out there were waiting for them, BLACKPINK. A mere k-pop girl group coming all the way from the small country of South Korea.

"Holy shit," came out the whispered response from a flabbergasted Lisa, jaw falling slack as the anxiety that Jennie managed to appease came back tenfold. Bad thoughts were forming in her head, insecurities advancing at every nook and corner of her mind.

_'mistakes, you're going to fuck it up.'_

_'Again, again, again.'_

_'Why are you like this?'_

Unconsciously, Lisa started to scratch the skin on her left wrist. The motion was subtle enough that no one realised it at first, or at least until Jennie came back from her short break to the toilet, only to find Lisa scratching her wrist furiously. Her eyes were empty as if the person wasn't there. As if the soul was lost to the body. She quickened her pace and reached her girlfriend in record minute.

She took both of her hands lightly to stop her from further damaging her reddening skin. She hugged her tight even when Lisa's hands fell limply to her side. Hugged her tight and secure until Lisa could finally realised the feeling of Jennie around her body. Of her being there, right at this moment, reminding her that it's okay, it's okay, that she's nothing but good. That she deserved anything the world had to offer, even though she felt like she wasn't enough.

Jennie was always there, her anchor when everything felt like it was too much too fast. She grounded her, held her hand and kissed each one of her knuckles. Her gummy smile that she showed her afterwards never failed to melt all her worries away.

When times got hard like this, she was a constant that never left her side. Believing in Lisa more than Lisa believed herself. Jennie made the world stop and the moment theirs. She was the key to everything Lisa wanted to be. People might just thought they were only relishing on the moment before they got on stage, but what they didn't know can't hurt them. Thus, when Jennie leaned up and whispered to Lisa's ear, they suspect nothing but them being a couple on their honeymoon phase.

"You'll do good Lili. I believe in you."

==========

 _ **And I know it makes you nervous**_  
_**But I promise you, it's worth it**_  
_**To show 'em everything you kept inside**_

==========

"BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA!"

The deafening screams from the audience filled the arena, watching the four girls performing with such gusto it was as if they were dancing like it is their last. If you had tell them this before they would have laughed at you for your bullshit. A newly debuted Korean girl group, coming down from their debut stage at Inkigayo, crying their eyes out because everything never seemed better than this. It was something more than they could have ever hoped for. If you tell them that in 3 years, every impossible dreams they dare not to think about will come true, they would have freaked out. Also maybe gave you a slap in the face for saying such nonsense.

But here they were, performing on Coachella with tons of people mouthing the lyrics of their song. People that choose to watch them, BLACKPINK, knowing that there were more artists out there performing in Coachella with reputations BLACKPINK hope not to achieve. The bigger names in the entertainment industry, the real deal, yet somehow by some kind of sorcery these people were here, watching them when they could be doing anything else.

Jennie's eyes met Lisa during one of the performances they did that night. Her sunshine's eyes were shining with akin of disbelief and gratefulness, and her smile, oh God her smile, Jennie could swear to any gods out there that the smile Lisa had on during their whole set, was nothing less but a light in the darkness. She was enjoying herself to the fullest, and honestly, it was more than what Jennie could hope for. The way she moved so effortlessly coupled with grace and those fierce expressions, flowing with the sound of the beat without any trace of worry. That itself made Jennie's heart warm. It felt like she could finally breathe easy, seeing Lisa being so carefree was a blessing enough for Jennie Kim. Because she didn't expect less nor did she think Lisa deserved any less than that. For Jennie, Lisa was someone she held very dear to her heart. The one person who was always willing to listen and always tried to make her smile even though she was not feeling her best that day. Lisa was there from the start and it never change. She was a constant. Something that somehow stayed unchanged even when everything, every little thing around you kept on changing so quickly it felt like you weren't ready for the next step.

Lisa held her hand and never let it go.

==========

 _ **Don't hide, don't hide**_  
_**Too shy to say, but I hope you stay**_  
_**Don't hide away**_

==========

Day one was done and it was a fucking blast. Chaeyoung couldn't even believe and neither could she or Jisoo or Lisa. Point was, they were in cloud nine, unable to come down from the current high they were feeling coursing through their veins. The energy was still fresh since they just finished their set that day. Happy smiles were exchanged along the way as they took some group pictures and said thank yous to all the staffs and managers for their hard work in making their Coachella performance no less than perfect.

Feeling dead tired from the event, the couple quickly excuse themselves to go back to their room for the rest of the night. After some knowing smiles from Chaeyoung and a,

"se-*cough*-x*cough*"

From our lovely Jisoo unnie.

They walked hand in hand as they swing their hands back and forth while humming a tune to fill the silence. They were content, surprisingly in a great mood despite the exhaustion clinging to their bones. Jennie stopped for a while and raised their intertwined hands up before signalling Lisa to do a tiny turn. It was an awkward turn because of their obvious height difference but giggles and smiles continued to paint the lovely air of Coachella. Accompanied by a faint bass sound thrumming from the ongoing concert behind their back, they finally reached their destination and let out a tiny sigh of relief.

==========

The end of their day didn't consists of cheers and opened wine bottles littering their room. They did none of the partying and celebrating part, skipped the whole thing and went straight to bed. There, under the safety net of the cover, Lisa snuggled close to Jennie's chest to listen to her favourite sound in the world. The steady thumping of her heart caused Lisa's heart to slowly sync together as they basked in the calmness. A total opposite of their surrounding from moments ago. She turned her head a little and pressed a soft kiss to Jennie's neck. A tiny giggle erupted from her lips as she moved her head down to press a little kiss on the side of Lisa's head returning her beloved action.

"What?" She asked with a smile, succeeding in breaking the comfortable silence they had found themselves in the moment they touched the bed.

"I love you Nini."

There were no sudden fireworks bursting outside nor the time stopping right when Lisa said those three words. But Jennie, she smiled a beautiful smile with her gummy showing and all that. Her smile felt as warm as her the hearth and for once Lisa finally knew what it felt like to breathe easy.

Turning her body, Jennie wiggled a little with Lisa's arms around her to face her better. She cupped her cheek so delicately and pressed a short but sweet kiss to her unsuspecting lips. They broke away after a moment and she took in the time to admire Lisa's eyes deeply as her cat like eyes travelled down to appreciate every crease and imperfections on her girlfriend's features. With one last kiss to her plump lips, she whispered the words against Lisa's lips the moment they pulled away a little.

"I love you too, Lili."

==========

_**Come out and play** _

==========

 


End file.
